Albertosaurus
The New World Fear of Flying Truth The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)}} Albertosaurus is a Tyrannosaur who lived in packs in Canada. History ''In Primeval Episode 3.10 When Connor is explaining to Danny what creatures they could encounter in the Cretaceous, he mentions Albertosaurus as an example. ''In Primeval: New World ''The New World/''Fear of Flying One attacked Evan and his wife in 2006. It kills and devours Evan's wife, but Evan is saved by Mac Rendell, who came from the future. It slammed its snout into Mac's head, and is shot by an EMD by Mac, and runs back into the anomaly. Mac later succumbs to the wound and dies. ''Truth Evan Cross hallucinates that the same Albertosaurus that killed Brooke is back and terrorizing Cross Photonics. However, he shoots at what he believes to be the Albertosaurus but nothing is there. He then hallucinates it again, nearly hitting Dylan Weir. When he and Mac fight, he hallucinates it to be behind Mac. The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)'' The same Albertosaurus that killed Brooke rampages through Future London, and is chased by Connor Temple, Kieran Coles, and two other ARC Members. It nearly snatches and eats a civilian running across it. It is eventually chased back into the anomaly. Just as they are about to lock it, it returns and is shot at, but it goes back into the anomaly, taking Kieran with it and injuring Kieran's knee. Later, it follows Kieran, Connor, Evan, and Dylan to the Cretaceous after they find Kieran, and attacks them, but is tranquilized by Hall's soldiers. It is loaded up and brought back to the present day to be brought to Project Magnet to be studied on, but if it isn't returned, Brooke would have never died, and the timeline will be changed. Eventually, it wakes up and goes on a rampage on Britannia Beach, ramming into a van at a gas station. It is shot at but sets fire to a gas tank, and rams Hall into the van, killing him, as Dylan and Ken get out of the way barley. Evan and Mac scare it back into the anomaly to the Cretaceous and then to the anomaly to the Tank in 2006, where it kills Brooke, but since no one is going to save Evan, attempts to kill Evan, but Mac goes in and saves Evan, dying in the process. It returns back and attacks Evan and Dylan, and Evan shoots it dead in vengance of Mac and Brooke's death. However, this causes the Spaghetti Junction to cease from existance. Gallery Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.01.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.01.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.01.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.27.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.27.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.28.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.30.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.30.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-18 at 7.27.42 PM.png Screen_shot_2013-02-20_at_9.37.15_PM.png Screen_shot_2013-02-20_at_9.37.18_PM.png Spac-primeval-113-com-promo.jpg Screen_shot_2013-02-20_at_9.37.57_PM.png Screen_shot_2013-02-20_at_9.38.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2013-02-20_at_9.38.28_PM.png Screen_shot_2013-02-22_at_12.21.02_AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.41.40 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.41.09 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.40.52 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.40.27 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.40.18 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.39.55 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.39.46 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.39.35 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.39.22 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.53 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.46 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.43 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.32 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.20 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.38.08 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.37.57 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.07 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.11 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.23 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.27 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.18 AM.png Screen shot 2013-02-22 at 12.44.44 AM.png Category:New World Creatures Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World Biology Category:Creatures in captivity